Starfleet uniform (alternate reality)
The Starfleet uniform of the alternate reality, along with many other changes in the timeline, experienced a slight change due to the temporal incursion by the renegade Romulan Nero. As a result of these changes, which included the premature death of George Kirk and the destruction of the , Starfleet by the mid 2250s was using a different uniform in the alternate reality than the original uniforms which had been seen in the prime timeline. As early as 2255, Starfleet was using the same "red/gold/blue" shirt design which in the prime reality was not introduced until at least 2266. The rank insignia had also changed slightly, consisting of silver bands on the sleeve, but with a thinner secondary band, rather than the previously used "hashmarks", for the ranks of lieutenant commander and . The Starfleet insignia of the alternate reality was the delta/arrowhead design for all personnel, contrasted with multiple unique assignment patches for different ships and bases in the "prime" reality at around the same time. ( ; ; ) Duty uniforms Fleet uniform Type A File:Command uniform, alternate 2258.jpg|Command gold File:Operations uniform, 2258.jpg|Operations red, with utility belt File:Starfleet science uniform alternate reality 2250s.jpg|Sciences blue File:Starfleet uniform fabric detail, alternate 2258.jpg|Fabric detail The duty uniform consisted of a black undershirt, and a colored overshirt featuring the officer's division color and the Starfleet insignia. Rank stripes were displayed on the sleeves. Charcoal grey pants and boots were issued with the uniform. Unlike other duty uniforms, this uniform was only used aboard starships, and not at Starfleet Command or on Starbases. ( ; ) Type A skirt Female officers could wear either a uniform similar to the standard male uniform or alternatively short-skirted uniform not dissimilar from the prime universe equivalent - which itself had two variations, one with no sleeves and one with full sleeves. Without the sleeves however, these dresses did not display the rankings of each officer on them. ( ; ) File:Enterprise bridge officer 3 2258, uniform.jpg|Sleeveless skirt option File:Uhura, full operations uniform female, 2258.jpg|Showing the knee high boots File:Enterprise bridge officer 4 2258, uniform.jpg|Sleeved skirt option Type B File:James T. Kirk, alternate reality.jpg|Command gold File:Montgomery Scott 2263.jpg|Operations red File:Leonard McCoy, 2263.jpg|Sciences blue By 2263, Starfleet introduced a new style. Much like the Type A uniforms, the standard duty uniform consisted of a collared shirt with a division color, yellow, blue, or red, a pair of black pants and black boots. Unlike the previous design, it lacked the detail of the sewn-in Starfleet insignias in the fabric. ( ) 744&pid 77369|TrekCore}}.}} Type B skirt ( ) File:Starfleet command uniform skirt, alt 2260s.png|Command gold showing the grey waist swatch File:Starfleet operations uniform skirt, alt 2260s.png|Operations red File:Starfleet sciences uniform skirt, alt 2260s.png|The shorter version in sciences blue Starbase uniform Uniforms in use at starbases like Yorktown. ( ) File:Starfleet starbase command uniform.png|Command gold File:Starfleet starbase operations uniform.png|Operations red File:Starfleet starbase sciences uniform.png|Sciences blue 744&pid 77364|TrekCore}}.}} Flag officer uniforms Flag officer duty uniform The flag officer uniform was a two-piece outfit with dark gray pants and a white and dark gray flared jacket featuring a high collar. Rank was shown by both epaulets and sleeve stripes, and a gold Starfleet Command pin was worn on the chest. ( ) Flag officer starbase uniform The starbase flag officer uniform was similar in overall style to the standard starbase uniform, but did sport several differences. Flag officers wore a dark grey/black shoulder color and had rank insignia on both arms as well as at the neck, so this uniform didn't have the built in display on the left arm. Flag officers also wore the solid gold cadet dress uniform Starfleet insignia as opposed to the silver fleet insignia. The belt and zippers were also different. ( ) Undershirts Type A Worn beneath the division colored shirt was a black undershirt bearing the Starfleet insignia, also in black. The undershirts also featured the arrowhead design present on the overshirt. ( , ) Type B ( ) Underwear For use beneath their uniforms, Starfleet personnel had at their disposal specific undergarments. This underwear was a dark blue/green. ( ; ) ' underwear for Star Trek Into Darkness, Michael Kaplan was careful not to make her undergarments too unusual-looking. He said of the clothing, "After trying my hand at reinventing the bra, the results were so distracting that the intent of the scene would have been missed." }} Dress uniforms For formal gatherings, Starfleet personnel wore gray or brown uniforms with high collars accompanied by a traditional peaked cap with the Starfleet emblem. Rank insignia was displayed by the standard stripes on the cuffs and by black lozenges on the shoulders, the number of shoulder device corresponded to the pip system that was seen used on the uniforms from the 2150s. ( ) File:Starfleet grey male dress uniform, 2259.jpg|Gray dress uniform File:Starfleet female dress unifroms, 2259.jpg|Gray and brown dress skirts File:Starfleet brown male dress uniform, 2259.jpg|Brown dress uniforms Flag officer dress uniform Admirals wore uniforms with white collars and white pants. ( ) . (Star Trek - The Art of the Film)}} Ceremonial dress uniform Ceremonial officers wore black uniforms with blue sashes, along with a five-pointed star similar to that seen on the Command Division insignia on the shoulders in place of rank. ( ) in post-production, as an on-set photograph shows the uniforms were brown with light purple sashes. }} Medical attire Medical personnel could wear a white overcoat instead of their division colored shirt. ( ) Medical uniform Consisting of a short sleeved white shirt, apron, white pants, and white boots. ( ) Skirt Dress Tunic A short sleeved grey "smock" tunic was also available for use. ( ) Scrubs Special use uniforms Arctic gear For cold environments like the planet , officers were given appropriate wear including a hooded jacket, gloves, and boots. ( ) Engineering suit A technician performing last-minute maintenance on Shuttle 89 was seen wearing blue coveralls. ( ) Flight suits Introduced in 2259, these gray overalls were worn on shuttles. They had transparent yokes to show the division color, and the insignia was emblazoned on the upper arms. They could not be worn with the uniform skirt. ( ) Hazmat suit Crewmen wore white hazardous materials suits to recover the irradiated body of Captain Kirk from his ship's warp core. ( ) iTunes commentary)}} Orbital skydiving suit This EV suit was equipped with a parachute for orbital skydiving missions. The suit was available in all three division colors with a Starfleet insignia displayed prominently in the center of the chest piece and featured breathing equipment, including a helmet, for use outside of Class M environments. A communicator was placed in the left glove. ( ) Thermal protection suit A copper armor-plated suit was used for inhospitable environments, such as the inside of a volcano. ( ) Thruster suit In 2259, a thruster suit was available for extra-vehicular activity. ( ) Survival gear Starfeet officers had access to survival gear as part of the equipment stored in Kelvin escape pods. This gear featured a dark blue jacket with the officer's division color on the shoulders, with matching gloves, boots, and pants. ( ) 744&pid 77351}} 744&pid 77352}} 744&pid 77353}}}} Wetsuit Wetsuits came in two varieties: male crewmembers wore grey wetsuits with division colored piping, while female crewmembers wore designs with reversed colors (the primary color matching their division assignment; grey piping). The suits were also adorned with the same Starfleet insignia pattern as the regular duty uniforms. These uniforms were equipped with engines placed on the ankles to propel the user through water at high speeds. ( ) }} Starfleet Academy uniforms Graduates of Starfleet Academy could wear the Starfleet Academy ring. ( ; ) Training uniform While training on the ''Kobayashi Maru'' simulator at , cadets wore a simple blue-gray jumpsuit with the Starfleet insignia stenciled on the left chest, with no rank or class insignia. ( ) Cadet officer dress uniform Starfleet Academy cadets wore a red jumpsuit and jacket with a stand collar over a red turtleneck-like sweater; men and women wore pants while some women wore skirts. On both male and female designs, the Starfleet insignia was displayed prominently on the collar of the jacket. On some occasions, cadets wore a red cap with the uniform. ( ) File:Dress uniform, alternate 2250s.jpg|Male design, with pants File:Dress uniform skirt, alternate 2250s.jpg|Female design, with skirt File:Dress uniform sweater, alternate 2250s.jpg|Turtleneck sweater File:Dress uniform insignia, alternate 2250s.jpg|Collar insignia File:Starfleet shuttle cadet with cap.jpg|Uniform with cap Standard service uniform Fully commissioned officers working at Starfleet Headquarters, Starfleet Academy and archive facilities, and other ground installations wore a charcoal black standard uniform similar to cadet dress uniforms; instructors at Starfleet Academy also wore this uniform. Barracks officers and shuttle officers wore a variation of this uniform which included a black cap. ( ; ) File:Christopher Pike (alternate reality), 2255.jpg| in 2255 File:Starfleet Academy instructor uniform, alternate 2250s.jpg|Commander at Starfleet Academy in 2258 File:Shuttle and barracks officer uniform.jpg|Shuttle officer with cap Flag officer service uniform Admirals and flag officers wore a cream-and-grey uniform for regular, daily duties. Admiral wore one such uniform when transferring command of the Enterprise to . Starfleet Command Admirals such as Richard Barnett wore a silver tunic without any division colors while serving on the Starfleet Academy Board in 2258. Other flag officers wore this uniform with a cap of the same design, featuring the Federation emblem on the front. ( ) Section 31 Duty uniform Section 31 duty uniforms included a black shirt with a pale blue chest panel. They also wore the black dress uniform. ( ) Flag officer uniform The flag officer uniform was a variant of the duty uniform with dark black (with a blue stripe pants) and a uniform shirt. Rank was shown by sleeve stripes. ( ) Assignment patches File:Command division insignia, 2250s.png|Command division File:Sciences division insignia, 2250s.png|Sciences division File:Operations division insignia, 2250s.png|Operations division Rank insignia The insignia used in the 2250s consisted of silver bands worn on the lower sleeve of the uniforms of line officers, or gold bands for flag officers. Enlisted personnel and officers holding the rank of ensign wore no rank insignia. Rank on dress uniforms was indicated with epaulets on their shoulders, ranging from one pin for ensigns, to five for admirals. Female officers wearing dresses had no way to convey their ranks. Appendices Appearances Type A * ** ** Type B * ** Background information The uniforms seen in the films Star Trek and Star Trek Into Darkness were designed by Michael Kaplan. They are quite different from the pilot uniforms seen in and . It can be assumed that Nero's time tampering had something to do with the shift, although the real-life explanation is that the uniforms seen in Star Trek were intended to associate the audience with the much more familiar Original Series uniforms seen through the late 1960s, in contrast to the pilot uniforms, which were only seen in two episodes. A similar situation arose in where Leonard McCoy is shown in a flashback video wearing an Enterprise tunic whereas, historically, he should have been wearing an earlier pilot episode uniform. The filmmakers expressed surprise in Star Trek - The Art of the Film that the classic uniforms were never used in a film. Kaplan explained that he selected red for the dress uniforms because of the strong patriotic feel the color gave. (Star Trek - The Art of the Film) In Into Darkness, Kaplan noted "There are a lot of high-powered meetings with Kirk and officers, and I wanted to add a level of sophistication, where – like any military service uniform – there would be different parts. So they now have dress uniforms, and shuttle suits, which they travel in." Sanja Milkovic Hays designed the uniforms in Star Trek Beyond. Apocrypha (far left) and Starfleet officers in the uniforms of the late 2230s]] Star Trek: Countdown to Darkness, Issue 2 depicts that the uniforms of the 2230s had phased out by, at least, 2239 in the alternate reality, and were replaced by this style. The only difference was that the command division was a slightly desaturated greenish-gold color. The comic book series also introduces a black excursion jacket to wear over the duty shirt, and a division colored apron. In the video game, Kirk and Spock don black-and-grey to fly across a Gorn colony. The "wings" are green energy that are activated when skydiving. External link * de:Sternenflottenuniform (Neue Zeitlinie) ja:宇宙艦隊の制服（新時間軸2250年代） Category:Alternate reality Starfleet uniform 11